Loving You
by princepanes93
Summary: Recommended for 18 readers because of matured scenes and sexual themes. Beyond a wealthy man lies a darkest secret. When Samantha found out that her fiance and her step sister in his bed and her only possession is taken away from her, her world started to change, and the only man who can help her wants something from her. He indulged her to immense sex, wealth and blackmail.
1. chapter 1

2017 P.B. Panes

I watch her in my regular spot after I parked my car across her street. A habit that I have been doing every evening to take in every inch of her from this part, craving to get near yet I cannot. A fact that I cannot permit anymore.

I grip my steering wheel tightly to contain this hunger within me and sigh deeply to calm myself from this frustration starting to consume my patience. Compose yourself Novak or you'll blow everything apart.

Several cars had passed yet I am still here, waiting for her to come out from that bakery which is illuminated from the lights inside her establishment, making a glow that is reflected into the wet road, coming from the establishment. Inside my car, the sweet aroma of sweet pastries reach my nostrils, promising a sweet taste just as the whiff of the freshly baked goods and I can help but to close my eyes and savor the fragrance.

Samantha

The owner behind the glass window stood as she cleans the table. Her blonde hair reaches just above her waist and her fair skin glows as she moves with grace. A light orange apron wrap around her waist, emphasizing her perfect curve.

I keep on questioning myself if how many nights I have been here, watching her from afar. Yet I couldn't even count. Sometimes I want to go inside and kiss her but there were also times I just keep myself here, sitting inside my car waiting for the right time for a man like who me doesn't mix with her well in the cup of tea.

Even though I know what my reputation brings, I can't help but stare at her alluring beauty. Taunting and waiting for me to pluck her from that establishment. I chuckle at myself for doing this stupidity but whenever I had a chance, I don't waste the opportunity to watch and stare at her magnificent features.

Just like I remember the first time I saw her in the New York park, strolling when I did some business there and when I caught the first glimpse of her, I couldn't stop myself anymore and here I am right now, a fool pathetic stalker watching her from a afar.

I sigh deeply to shake my thoughts. "Stop this Alexander." I said to myself bitterly.

Just as I decide to part my way, Samantha stop from she does as she stares at the outside window, looking directly at my direction which momentarily stops my breathing. Just looking at her fascinates me and there are no other woman who could make me like this but her. Her eyes, looks enticing as she watches into my direction, to the tinted window that is dark enough to conceal the true demon inside yet I know she can't see me but I can see her, every movement she makes and every emotions that passes through her lovely face.

She begins to skim her clothing in such delicate as she finishes her work and proceeds to the counter as she decorates her cakes in such precision and grace that transform something simple to something entrancing with just her lovely hands.

I look down on my own in such mortifying as it uncovers many deaths and blood. Scars that untold killings compare to her that exudes something so innocent and kind. Yet, I can't myself from imagining what would her skin feels beneath my callous hand and I know it would be soft and smooth just like her.

Gathering all my thoughts, "Soon, I will have my ways with her..."

Baking cakes and decorating them have been my passion to get away time after a stressful day in school. The feeling of doing something that is pleasing especially cakes are my thing since I was a child. My mother taught me at the age of 13 and now at age of 20, it has been my leisure time to relax and be with myself, surrounded by a whiff of freshly baked goods.

Being here has been helping me to fund my education since my father cannot support me with my stepmother and stepsister after my mother died when I was 16. Together with my scholarship, I had survived being alone with my best friend Jane here in New York.

"Sam, we are having an order and this one asks us to make it!" Mrs. Belton said grinning happily as she approaches me after I got outside the employees locker while I put my apron on my waist, readying for my shift.

Mrs. Belton, the owner of Belton's Pan where I'm working smiles at me when I turn around and face her. She's totally kind and very generous and at the age of 60, she is still beautiful and cheeky to be talked to.

I gasp inwardly at her news and smiles widely after. "That's wonderful Mrs. Belton..." I said enthusiastically.

"I want you to be the one to make it and I am sure you'll not going to disappoint them." She said.

"No problem Mrs. Belton..." I said and look at the costumers lining in the cashier. "We have many customers today, I should help Gilly before something gets worst." I said smiling.

"Oh, sure darling."

I make my way to Gilly who is in the cashier, tending to a customer when I greeted her. "Good evening Gilly. How was your day?" I said, taking the menus on the nearby table.

"Good as ever Sam! My son is better now. Thank you for taking my shift yesterday." She said as she hugs me after the last customer paid the bill.

Gilly has been a single mother after her husband died in a shootout happened three years ago. She said her husband was in place where the shooting happened and was shot accidentally. Police has been investigating it yet, until now there had been no report of what happened like it vanished into the thin air.

Since then, she was left raising her five-year old son, Robert.

"You are most welcome Gilly. I sure you'll also do the same when emergency comes." I said as I gather the remaining menu on the counter. "By the way, say my regards to your son." I said smiling as I approach the newly arrived old couple as they sit on their usual spot inside.

I smile at the older couple who are seated behind the window as I come to their table, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Wert, what can I do or you two?" I asked grinning at them while I put the menu to their table and wait for their order.

"No need for that dear, just serve us our regular..." Mrs. Wert said sweetly as she lays her head to her husband's shoulder, making me smile at them.

"That would be wonderful, let me serve it for you two after five minutes..." I said before I make my way to the counter to serve their usual order; two cups of tea and two pieces of vanilla flavored cake.

The two couple are here every Wednesday, every week making them our regular customer. They are very sweet and kind at the age of 70s and after 40 years of marriage, they were very in love with each other. I serve them their order when my eyes caught again the black car outside across from us and I am shivering again whenever I see it like someone is in there, watching me behind the tinted glass.

I don't know why I have this feeling every time I see that car. For the past months that I have been working here, I always see that car consecutively every time I am working during Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays in a week which makes it very odd. I'm trying to see who owns it but no one gets out every time I catch a glimpse at it that someone get out of it but sometimes whenever I have a chance, the car is out of sight.

Sighing, I finish putting the order of the couple and smile at them as I make my way to the other customer inside to get their order. Ignoring the goosebumps forming on my back that they were eyes watching me, I do my work just as usual.

At 10 PM, we're ready to close the shop after I baked 50 pieces of cupcakes that will be sold tomorrow and then 400 next week for the order that Mrs. Belton requested awhile ago. Tomorrow, I will ready the frosting for the 50 and everything would be perfect just what I imagine it to be.

Staring at the outside window, it didn't shock me to find the black car is still in its place. For four hours no one goes outside of it but I ignore the curiosity creep into my mind as I clean every table while Gilly dust the floor. Mrs. Bolton left early today which left the two of us together with Glenn and Jimmy, who works inside the pantry.

My phone beeps as I make my way to get my things. I am ready to go home and to see my boyfriend name on the screen leaps me out of joy.

'Hi Jack!' I greeted cheerfully after I answer the call.

'Where are you now?' He asked after me which disappoints me because I am hoping that he'll greet me back but I just ignore it.

'I'm almost done in my work, do you want me to come in your apartment?'

'No! Umm... not today...' He said abruptly after my question.

'Ah, ok...' I said disappointingly.

'Bye, I will call you as soon as I am not busy.' He said hanging up before I hear the ending tone.

I put my phone back into my purse after a moment of staring at my phone, contemplating. Jack has been my boyfriend after he asked me to be his girlfriend after a month of courting until he became like this a year after, so distant and have no time for me. He always says that he is busy because of his work as an accountant and being his girlfriend I understand him.

Sometimes, I feel like I am nothing to him but whenever Jack and I have this conversation, I feel like something not right.

"It seems you went again to her." Cris said as I sit with him in his office. He just chuckles and didn't said more as I pour myself a glass of whiskey without even replying. I don't blame him though because I can't control myself from seeing whenever I had the chance.

"You are obsessed with the girl," Cris said to me while I drink the remaining whiskey in my hand. "You need to leave her alone..."

"Why?" I asked lazily. "She's beautiful and enticing and I am enchanted." I said to myself staring outside the window. Below him, people were dancing and drinking, completely unaware of the danger lurking behind this bar.

"She's not meant to men like us, if she sees what kind of man are you do you think she will understand it quickly?" He said shaking his head, "I bet she'll run away and the worst... she'll go straight to the police." He said seriously at me and I lazily look at him.

"Do you think the police will go against me? Those fucker should know who they will go against." I stated grimly, ignoring the fact that he may be right but I will risk every single thing.

"I will tell you right now that if you don't stop this obsession, ensure you'll hide your business before she becomes a problem."

I just shrugged my shoulder before turning to him, "Then don't let her see anything. You are my right in command and it seems like you forgot to run a reputable business like this?"

"But we are not running a reputable business!" He snapped. I didn't answer because he is quietly right.

"I suppose you are right, she may become dangerous to our business or may become in danger but once she becomes mine, I will ensure she'll be in the shadow of this and from the danger..." I said sighing deeply with determination.

My job is not quiet legal and I know woman like her must not indulge to what I do but I can't help it, it is the first time I am feeling like this and I know when I got a dozen of her maybe this feeling inside me will stop.

"Did you have some lead to Carlo's where about?" I asked seriously, changing the topic after learning that shit has been giving information to Santiago after my shipment last week was hijacked, leaving no trace of evidence we can find.

"Micael found out that he's been in France, hiding but don't worry, the Morreti is backing us. You had made a big favor for him." He grinned widely as I remember the favor Marco asked me to find information about a certain woman he had been obsessing about. I nearly laugh at myself when I look at myself in his shoes but I understand him, the feeling of craving someone that runs through our mind.

"I guess so, but I can't blame him though he's already whipped." I chuckled lightly as I pour another healthy amount of whiskey.

"Said by a man who's obsessed already."

"Fuck you!" I laughed at him and didn't add more as an eerie silence consume us as we stare at the people clearly enjoying the evening.

"You know what, I want to see this girl..." I look at him murderously, knowing his reputation when it comes to women.

He hold up his hands in surrender, "Geez man, just give me a glimpse to see if she's really worth it." He said defensively as he grins at my reaction. I am very possessive of her and just knowing she has a boyfriend touching her made me lucid.

Yet breaking them up is easy though.

Loving You 2017


	2. Chapter 2

2017 P.B. Panes

I was crying as I quickly dashed out of the lobby, ignoring the curious looks as I hailed a cab. Summer night touches my skin like enveloping in a warm hug yet I feel numb, I feel something I don't know but pain and humiliation.

The need to talk someone is what I needed right now. Sighing as I calm my nerves, I fished out my phone and dialed my best friend Jane.

I clutched my phone tightly in my hand as I stare outside the window of a cab and tell the driver to drive me anywhere. "Hello? Jane, you're right!" I spoke, just loud enough for her to hear me in between my sobs. I feel infuriated and being betrayed at the moment.

"What? I don't understand you Sammy. What happen and why are you crying?" She asked worriedly and I know she'll be furious of what I will tell her.

"He...he cheated on me..." I said in a small but audibly voice as I restrain my tears to come out again yet I couldn't. Jane had been my best friend since I was in college, the same age as mine but we treat each other like sisters because she hadn't because she was an only child.

She gasped on the other end of line, and I could tell she was fuming in rage. "That prick! I will beat him if I see him!" she said angrily but added, "It will be alright Sam. I'm so sorry, I should have insisted you since then to leave him." She said guiltily but I know she had done no wrong but to save me since I had met Jack but I am stubborn.

"It's not your fault Jane, it was me because I am a fool." I said to her blandly. Since from the start she had warned me but I didn't listen to her and no one should blame from this but me.

"It's not your fault Sam, it was Jack because he is a prick. Good thing he isn't right beside me because if I see his face? I will punch him in the groin for doing this to you." I laugh at her comments and sigh momentarily after a long pause.

"Where are you right now? I'm coming to get you."

"Oh, no Jane. I am ok, I just need some... some time to be alone for now." I said calmly to her to lessen her worry. I told her that I was going to my apartment and have some time in my tub and eats my favorite strawberry ice and thankfully she agreed reluctantly before I say my goodbye. Jane is with her mother and I don't want to disturb her by going after me since we shared the same apartment.

I sigh as I put my phone in my bag and instead of going to my apartment, I tell the taxi driver to drop me off at the nearest bar which I needed right now. A glass of champagne to lessen the tension I had in me, hoping tomorrow everything will be better. He nodded his head in response and maneuver his way to the highway.

I restrain my tears to come out the whole ride as I remember what Jack had done. My mind was clouded at the sudden change of events in my life and in just an hour everything turns into turmoil. I laugh bitterly to myself as I tell myself that everything is for the better.

How could he do this to me? Everything between us was a lie. Lies from the beginning because of sex! I feel humiliated and embarrassed because of it. If I only know men were like this, I should have been a nun if I had too.

Jack

I hate him! I hate everything about him.

Pool of tears rush down my cheeks, and my vision became blurry from them. I knew that my eyes were red and my nose was flaring. Is this all life could be, so unfair? I wanted to curse loudly, to shout loudly, anything to lessen this pain in my heart. But I couldn't; I couldn't form a curse. I was angry with myself for being weak, for being pathetic, for letting this happen.

I chuckled bitterly at myself for believing him. Ha! I'm such a fool for believing all those lies he told me. I glanced at my watch: 8PM. I got out of the taxi, paid the driver, and stop in front of a building but quickly entered the bar after.

I was crying as I entered the bar. I didn't even know the name of the place, but I didn't care much because my attention and my thoughts were scattered by what I'd seen. All my frustration and anger came rushing in as I remembered what Jack said to me. It was like a knife that stabbed me directly into my dignity.

I shook my head as I stop myself from thinking about him. I take in my surroundings and suddenly felt disgusted at the sights and smells. The whole place smelled of sweat, alcohol, and smoke. Girls were dancing, kissing, and even doing things on the side.

Gross!

The whole place was dim, and the walls were colored in red. There were many lightings and it added to the blurriness in my eyes. I was reluctant at first, but I ignored all my inhibitions. If he can enjoy his life, I can enjoy mine too!

I continue my path to the bar, ignoring men that approach me. This is my night and I will not let them ruin it but even I keep on declining their offers, they wouldn't bulge so I stop trying and just ignore them completely.

I perched on a stool at the bar and leaned against the wooden table. I ordered the strongest drink the bar offered as I catch the attention of the bartender. My throat seems burning as I drink my first of the night. The liquor makes me gag on its taste as it passes to my stomach but I restrained the feeling as I close my eyes, relishing the bitter taste.

I order again and drink it like water, resisting the urge to spurt the foul alcohol from my mouth. The bartender stared at me in disbelief but I kept on ignoring, not sparing him a second glance or anything.

The taxi came into stopped just outside Condo Height, where Jack's condominium was located. I paid the cab and quickly made my way into the elevator, pushing the button for the 40th floor. I smiled knowing Jack would be happy about my news; I had been keeping myself because I believed in no sex before marriage, and I was happy Jack understood.

The elevator came into a halt indicating I arrived at my destination, and the doors opened, which snapped me from my thoughts. The whole floor consisted of twenty rooms, and Jack's was room 578.

I knocked slowly but the door was already ajar. My curiosity kicked in at first, but I just shrugged it off. I entered quickly, but I didn't spot him on the living room. I made my way to his bedroom and I froze at what I heard.

I drink the last bottle and sigh silently. A manly scent invading my nostrils pulled me back from my reverie as a man sit down beside me and order. I didn't glancing at him but I could sense that he was staring at me. When he spoke, I slowly turned towards him and was shocked to see magnificent specimen staring at me intently.

"May I?"

Loving You 2017


	3. Chapter 3

2017 P.B. Panes

I looked at him and blinked. The stranger sat beside me was absolutely gorgeous. Dark gray eyes. Thick black hair. He had broad shoulders and I could tell he had a well-toned body behind his white V-neck shirt that clung to his body. His faded jeans and sneakers also gave off a vibe of simplicity, but he was like a model who jumped off the cover of a magazine.

This guy was everything a girl could and everything I could not.

I found myself gazing into his eyes, making me fluster at the moment. Its hypnotizing me like it was burning through my soul and his presence makes me uncomfortable and hot at the moment.

"I didn't mean to disturb you." He said smiling slightly in thick Italian accent. "I just don't want a girl like you here alone." I wanted to slap myself and hide my face in embarrassment as my gaze still lingers on him for a long time before I process everything he said. I couldn't help it but feel flabbergasted just hearing his alluring voice.

I snapped out of my trance and I felt my cheeks redden as I look away, "Thanks," biting my lips shyly and looked at my hands that were placed on my lap to hide my embarrassment. "I'm just not in a mood already."

"I can see that." He said as I put my second drink in the stool. He on the other hand drink his and sigh deeply after a moment.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He said momentarily making me stare at him as I chuckle after. "Did you know many guys offer me just like that also?"

"I believe I'm different from them, so can I buy you a drink?" He said after my comment.

I realized that I have been staring at him and I immediately flushed after he smiles. I cursed inside my head. I went here to lessen the pain I had been feeling after my break up and he's here to chill and get some women to bed later and I don't want to be that girl.

"I am ok for the two glass of vodka, water will be ok." I muttered.

"Noel, water please for the woman beside me." He said quickly as he orders the bartender and the latter nodded his head in affirmation.

"Thank you." I smiled. "I'm Samantha."

"Alexander Nikolov." He responded as he stretches his hand for a shake but instead he brought them to his lips making me shiver at the contact of his lips and tongue at the moment, like tasting me. I felt a rush of electricity when his lips met my skin. I immediately want to let go but he kept holding mine tightly.

"So, what's with the crying?" He finally asked, breaking the silence between us. I looked up to his chiseled face, and I felt myself salivating just staring at him. The small amount of light didn't hide his features and I couldn't help but to notice how big he is compare to me.

Sudden flashes of what happened earlier crossed my mind, and I couldn't help myself. I just laughed at myself bitterly. I reached to take a sip as the bartender finally put a glass of cold water in front of me.

I dried the small tears below my eyelids and I forgot that he is still holding my other hand tightly. He gently held my chin so I would look up into his eyes, and he caressed my face and wiped away the trace of tears with his thumb. His gesture made my heart beat so fast, but I shrugged it off and let my tears cascade down my face.

I reminded myself that I would not be tempted by the man beside me, but my subconscious disagreed.

"Do you think it's because I'm not pretty enough?" I asked audibly. I sighed and went to turn away but he held me in place. I buried my face into his hard chest and inhaled his manly scent. I didn't know why, but I felt relieved that there was someone that could keep me safe, someone that could ease the pain inside of me that is ready to explode.

He pulled me back to look at him when he spoke, "No, I think you're beautiful and charming, I mean... you're absolutely stunning," he said with slight hint of humor. A smile broke on my lips but it didn't lessen the torment I had been feeling, "Then, why did he leave me? Because-" he cut me off and his expression turned dark. He was furious at what I said and I saw the anger in his eyes.

"He's an asshole for leaving you!" He said murderously but eventually dissolve. I laughed at his remarks, and he stared at me like he was studying my actions, and I quickly felt conscious about myself and looked away.

I told him that I needed to go to the restroom, and he nodded at me in response. I went back after to the stool but I couldn't find him. I decided to go home but I was blocked by a drunken man just as I proceed to pay. This man is slightly taller than me and completely drunk base on his appearance.

"Hey, you're beautiful," the stranger said as he eyed my body lustfully as he leans forward, trapping me in the nearest wall and I know if I scream no one will notice me and the halls to the restroom is dark. I ignored him and walked past him, but he grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him, making me gasped in shock as fear crept throughout me as I felt his warmth behind me.

"Let go of me!" I hissed at him as I struggled to get away, but he held me tightly and forced his body against mine. I restrained against his arms but it only worsen my situation as he tightens his grip around me making me yelp in dread.

I kept struggling to get away from him, but he holds me tightly. I was scared as my thoughts jumped around to some possible scenarios, but my thoughts were cut off by a familiar baritone voice that I knew.

"What is happening here? Let go of her! She's mine!" Alexander bellowed authoritatively as he pushes away the man behind me. "Alexander." I said in relief, but when I looked up at his face, I saw how dangerous his eyes are, glaring at the drunken man in front of me.

"Hey dude, I saw her first," the drunk stranger said as he stands on his feet but before he can even lift his body, he was pushed to the floor as Alexander punches him as the latter cries in pain and hisses in agony.

My eyes widened in shock as I stare at Alexander's rigid body as he punches deadly to the man who is now coughing in blood. He only stops when the bouncers arrived to the scene.

"Don't let that bastard come here again! Understand?" Alexander said angrily in a demanding tone, and the bouncers nodded their heads in response and proceeded to drag the stranger outside. Strong arms enveloped me when I didn't move an inch at my place, staring shock at the moment.

"It's okay now, I'm here baby. I'm here." He murmured in my ears, calming me. I don't even realized that my face was buried in his chest as I remember the murderous look he had awhile ago as he beats the man. At the moment I feel scared and comforted inside his arms.

"Thank you," I said as I stared up at him, and he smiled at me like he was ensuring me that everything was fine. "Anything for you," He replied while cupping my face. As the tension lessen, I realize that the music is still blaring as patrons didn't even realized the commotion happening here.

"They know you?" I asked curiously as I remember how he instructed bouncers coming to us after. "Yes, my friend owns this bar, and I'm a regular here too." I nodded abstractedly as I ignore the feeling I had awhile ago.

I turned to look up at him and saw lust and desire exuding in his eyes even though were standing in the dimness of the crowd. The fire that are raging in his eyes is enough for me to shook in passionate lust I have been feeling and the looked he gave me was enough for me to give my body and be ready to be devoured by him. I wet my lips in anticipation, waiting for him to touch my lips.

I don't know if it is because of anticipation or maybe I was too drunk already to do this kind of thing and I realized this was how I wanted my life to be; free from pain and agony. I wanted a night to be free. Just one night, and then I'd forget about everything tomorrow.

"Come with me." He said and I immediately nodded my head. My knees weakened as pool of desire was awakened within me and I know I want this, I want him to give me the pleasure that my body is seeking.

I moaned his name as I felt his tongue grazing on my lips, and he smirked widely at my reaction. "You're mine tonight." He said possessively, holding my nape and waist as he kisses me torridly and I answered quickly by opening up for him.

I moaned from the sudden electricity flowed throughout my body when he bites my lips. Pushing his tongue inside of me, he explores mine greedily. I couldn't help myself from letting out a moan as I gently caressed his soft hair and pulled him tighter against my body to welcome him.

Loving You 2017


	4. Chapter 4

2017 P.B. Panes

Alexander got outside and came around to open the door for me. As I mumble my thanks, he takes my hand and he leads me to the elevator, past the receptionist at the ground floor. As we enter, Alexander presses the button to the top floor.

As soon as the doors closes he suddenly pinned me against the hard steel wall and kissed me roughly and possessively.

I stilled at first, but I automatically answered him when I felt his hands on my clothed breast. His hands traveled from my hips to in between my thighs and caressed me, making me moan in anticipation. Cupping my breast again, I wrapped my hands around his neck for support as I roam my hands on his leaned back.

Extreme ecstasy took my body and I realize that I had been missing this part of my life.

"You don't know how alluring you look, do you?" He asked as he broke the kiss, staring at me intently in lust filled eyes. I know mine reflects his and when I glance at myself in the mirrored walls, I realized that I am to small compare to his body that is now trapping me, in between my thighs in the corner.

The ride is short and before I opened my mouth to answer, the elevator stops in the top floor. He quickly grabs my wrist and leads me to his suite.

He lifted me bridal style, and I squeaked as my feet left the ground, but his mouth captured the sounds I make as he assaults me deliciously. I didn't have the time to admire his place as he carries me across to his room.

I just felt my back on the soft mattress as he slowly hovers me in haste. His lower half was between my thighs as he started kissing me again. His hard. I can feel it as he presses me deeper in the bed but it only awakens my desire for him as it rubs slowly to my clothed slit.

I didn't know what had gotten into me, but I craved the pleasure he is giving to me. His hands cup my breasts as his lips travelled from my mouth to my jaw, to my neck. His kisses were heavenly, and I felt like I was traveling to my own personal paradise as I moan from the strange pleasure I had been feeling.

My fantasies cannot surmount the feeling I have at the moment.

His hands travelled from my breasts to my hips, and then he pulled down my skirt and gently put his hands between my thighs. I gasp from the pleasure and I willingly open my legs widely, giving him access. I had never allowed anyone to touch the places he was touching, but his hands explored my body like a hungry beast he wanted to devour.

He smirked at my reactions as his attacks continue exploring until his hand found my panties and ripped them off. I was in a daze as his hands caressed my clit as I moan from pleasure when I feel slick when he touches me.

The pleasure is overwhelming, and I felt a pressure building in me like I was going to explode. When he put pressure as he stimulates me, it was like I was a volcano ready to burst. His callous hands feel good around my smooth body, rough that almost left burns as he traces the slick of my opening as he cursed loudly when he feels the wetness.

He slid one finger inside of me, and I gasped in pain and pleasure as he moves it in and out of my drenched pussy. The movement was slow, but I felt myself slowly becoming limp from the intense pleasure he was giving me as he keeps on pushing deeper, making me arcs my back as I tries to reach the impending orgasm.

"Tell me you're mine," he commanded possessively as he slides another finger inside of me. I couldn't restrain myself from moaning, and I draw my head against the bed, as the pleasure building inside of me was too much. My vibrator was putted to shame with just his hands that making me convulse already.

"Yes-s... I'm Y-yours," I moaned absentmindedly as I focused on the pleasure and I didn't see the smirk he gave to me because I was closing my eyes, relishing the ecstasy. He unclasped my bra and palmed my bosom. He pulled away to admire the nakedness of my body as though it would now serve him faithfully, and I realized it was like I had surrendered my whole body to him.

"Beautiful," he said lustfully. I suddenly felt embarrassed and hid my nakedness using my arms, but he pushed them away before I can even cover them up.

"Don't." He said as he swirl his tongue at my now hardened nipples, sucking them like a baby. He was hungry like a beast and when he bites softly, I moaned louder while his other hand is busy assaulting my now aching pussy.

"Please..." This was heaven. I hadn't known it would be so amazing. His lips travelled to my flat belly, and I gasped, knowing where this going. As his lips moved down to my clit and his tongue licked me there, I felt like I would ready to explode.

I couldn't keep myself from the extreme pleasure he was giving to me. His tongue was giving me this amazing feeling. I pulled at his hair and could not keep silent as he slides his tongue inside of me again and again: tasting me, licking me, and sucking me. I push him deeper as I moaned his name repeatedly underneath him, vulnerable and totally aching for him.

"Fuck, you're so wet and delicious," he said as he continued feasting hungrily on my swollen clit as though it was his meal. As he kept on tasting me, he slides two fingers inside, gently stroking it. I couldn't hold back my moans; his sinfully glorious tongue was driving me crazy.

"That's right baby, feel me," he said huskily as he started going faster and faster.

"Alex... please!" I said arching my back as orgasm ready to impede.

"Let it be. Feel me, cum for me," he said. His eyes never left mine and started giving me pleasure as I cried his name. I moaned, crying his name loudly as I climax with his mouth in my core, drinking me in. I saw white and felt like I was in heavenly bliss, swimming in ecstasy.

"Sweet," he commented as he tastes me while putting the fingers he used on me in his mouth while staring at me seductively. He went to suck my clit again, and I was panting very hard, trying to control my breathing.

"I need to be inside of you," he murmured eagerly as he stands up and takes off his shirt. Finally, I could clearly see his perfectly toned body and his strong muscular chest. I couldn't help myself from staring at his shirtless form. Hard. Leaned and pure male perfection. He smirked at my reaction, and I didn't look away, instead I lick my lips, staring at him with me on the bed, open for him willingly.

He continues to unbutton his pants until he was only in his boxers, and I could tell that he was very hard base on the protruding on his boxer. Sweat covers me with his scent, stimulating my body and when he takes them off, my eyes widened in nervous as it springs free.

"Don't worry. It'll fit." He said as he gently spreads my legs and put his body in between. He rested his arms by the sides of my head as he positions himself on top of me, and gently he thrust inside of me. Forgetting that I must say something before he can impale me.

Pain seers inside of me as though something was tearing. I feel like I was torn in half. I cried in pain. His long and big cock filled me, and it fills me to the brim that I can feel my walls clutching him tightly.

"The fuck!" He exclaimed flabbergasted, staring into my eyes. "Don't worry baby; it will tore off, take your time you need. Fuck you're so tight. You're really tight." He kisses me on my lips without pulling his cock from inside of me. Murmuring sweet words in my ears. I feel tears that I couldn't contain when pain clouded my region.

I lay beneath him, completely open and his big body clearly covers mine that when you look above you couldn't even see me but my legs that were completely spread at his sides.

"You're big," I murmured but he only chuckles and kisses me passionately on my lips to cut me off. Few seconds passed and the pain went away and turned into pleasure, and I moved my hips to meet his. He smirks at me and slowly pulls his hips and pushes back when his head was left inside. I feel small pain but bearable.

He slowly enters in and out of me slowly, and I was moaning from pleasure and holding his strong biceps for support as his thrusts became faster and erratic, burying deep inside of me. His head was buried in the crook of my neck, murmuring how delicious I feel wrap around him but I only moaned in pleasure as I run my hands on his strong back, feeling all the ridges.

"Fuck, you're so tight." He moans as he picks up his pace and roars in pleasure. I just throw my head to the bed as I arch my back when another orgasms build up inside me. He thrusts in and out of me rapidly. The headboard on the other hand clack as it collides with the wall again and again.

"I'm coming," I moaned deliriously as his thrust turns erratic. "Yeah baby, cum for me." He said hoarsely and I let go, shrieking in extreme pleasure as my walls clamps around him and my own climax soaks his cock that is now moving fastly inside me.

He came loudly with a growl as his body turns rigid above me. His seeds fills me as his cock jerks repeatedly inside me as he drains himself. He remains still on top of me, draining everything before he gently pulls out his cock and rolls beside me panting. I didn't say as I go down from the ecstasy but as soon our breathing evened out, he pulls me against him.

Putting my head against his hard chest, he tightly holds me and kisses me on my forehead, and soon I was in deep sleep. "You're mine."

Loving You 2017


	5. Chapter 5

2017 P.B. Panes

The beauty of New York entices me as I drift off to the memories of the past, haunting me deep inside my soul. I felt alone. I felt empty, like my life for the past years of mourning from the grieved I have been carrying.

I felt coldness running throughout my body while sitting on my swivel chair. Lost in my own deep thoughts about a certain woman that I longed for the past two weeks.

Her tantalizing scent, her flawless cheeks, her kissable plum lips, and her delicious body that bring many erotic images to my mind and make my groin aching. Her beauty haunts me very single night that brings my body to an unforgettable craving, need to be indulge into his warm tightness again and again to satisfy my desires.

No one can sate me but by being deep inside her again.

I can't take her off my mind, like she was glued inside my head already. Her scent still lingered inside my nose that I wanted to sniff again and again and be indulged to its incomparable essence.

I had never been like this in my whole life, it seems like she had bewitched me. The worst part is, she'd just left me inside my bedroom.

I'd been with many women before yet she's different. I felt something different from her that I can't seem to point out. I felt something, like a connection towards her and it keeps on pulling me towards her more; like a moth to a flame that I can't comprehend.

Everything about her was my first, and right now she's driving me like a maniac and I remember what I had done to find her in this God damn city after knowing she absented to her work for a week and I am almost lost my patience just to be with her and to not let her escape again from my arms.

When she entered Cris' bar, all I can think that time is her, my ways with her especially in my bed. She looked ravishing, while strolling inside the bar, and the looks on her lovely face, indicates that's she's not comfortable at her surrounding, like she's disgusted at anything around her. I was curious about her movements and behavior...

She exudes innocence...

With that idea, my insides are craving as my groin came back to life with the thought of her laying beneath me, writhing in unmeasurable pleasure.

She walks elegantly like a goddess descended from the heaven, an angel that fallen from the sky. She keeps on looking at her surrounding, curiously, like she's studying what is inside. She's also ignoring the looks she gain from the men that eye raping her delectable body and the thought of it infuriates me.

'And she's not even aware of it! Is that even possible?' I asked myself shockingly inside my mind. She is wearing a skirt that reaches above her knees and she has a pair of flawless long legs. I can't help my eyes from looking at it, from feasting her like every man does inside. Thinking what would it feel if it were around me as I pound deeply inside her sweet cunt.

She had a sexy body that awakened my desires and the monster inside of me. Right here, right now my cock starts twitching to take her in front of them to tell them who owns her. 'Shit!' I cursed loudly because of the tightness of my pants. She oozes innocence yet sexy and elegant and all the men inside are ogling at her goddess features and it makes me angry that they were lusting for my prey.

I was on the VIP room above the ground floor, glancing around when my eyes caught her features and my gaze automatically glued on her. Every men are hitting on her, but she seems uninterested and occupied. With that, I became relax because she was alone and available for my satisfaction.

Her beauty stands out like a goddess who won the golden apple made by Zeus, and everyone inside are staring and glimpsing at her, but she's not aware of it, and keeps on ignoring them; she's the head turner of the night. Every women are glaring at her in jealousy; on the other hand, every men are looking at her in pure lust.

I quickly dash out of the VIP room and quickly made my way towards her before any bastard could go to her and have her. As soon as my feet reaches a meter from her, I stop and gather all my confidence I have which is very not me. I look at her sexy back, burning holes in her head but she seems oblivious of my presence. But nobody ignores me without even trying, and as soon she looks at me... I was lost in my own thoughts.

Her big hazel brown eyes are staring at me while something caught me, making me frown. She was crying! Her face was flawless and his cheeks were slightly pink even without any make up. With kissable lips that I eagerly control myself from kissing and claiming, I don't know if I can't hold myself with her without tasting every bit of her.

As soon I got to talk with her, I realized that she was crying for God damn sake because he was dumped by his lover. I smile sinister into my mind that all of my actions come into a success and it took small move to break her relationship with her dick boyfriend. I will punch him for making my her cry after I have her completely for me! He was a fool for discarding this lady beside me.

That man will have to be punish for making her cry, and I'll assure of it! I'll assure of it to find him next time and he'll have the taste of my fist.

"But thanks to him though, I can have her... for myself."

I can't help myself from smiling in sinister, knowing that I was her first and it feels so good. 'God I really want her.' It makes me more possessive and obsess that this angel was mine, all mine from her first orgasm of pleasure and the chance to break her virginity was given all to me.

The thought of my bare cock inside her sweet tight core, thrusting deeply felt like divine. It was my first fuck without any condom and I wanted to do it again and bury my seeds inside her essence and nothing can stop me. The thoughts of her in my bed naked, screaming my name in ecstasy as I thrust deeply in her tight pussy is making me hard, awakening my dick down there to have a release inside her feminine walls.

'Shit! I really need a cold shower right now and I need to find her! NOW!' It's been a long time since the last time I saw her and I didn't even know where the hell she is. I didn't know what to do! 'What if she found a lover, what if she...'NO!' I sneered at my thoughts. It makes me furious as that thought crosses my mind with her in another man's arms.

'She's mine and no one will take her away from me. No one will claim her, but me!' I was brought back from my reverie when I heard a call from the receptionist. I sighed deeply before maneuvering my hand and taking the phone that was place in front of me.

"Yes?"

"Um... Mr. Shaw is here sir and he wanted to talk to you about some important matters," she said nervously. I can also depicted the fear and anxiousness in her voice which is not new to me. I already informed her that call me if there are people wanted to see me and something important because at the moment I don't want to be disturbed and strangled somebody.

"Let him up," I said in finality and hung up before she could even reply. I'm slowly losing my patient with the waiting and I hate it when I can't get what I wanted quickly.

I know my friends knew me well about my reputation when it comes to women however I can't help it with her. That woman awakens this obsession I have for her and it will not rest and stop until it consumes her to satisfy its wanton.

"Argh," I mustered under my breath while running my hand throughout my hair and when I heard a knock which I immediately respond before the door swung open.

"Nikolov" He greeted me after he was inside.

"Any update regarding Carlo?" I asked as I stands up and walk towards the barstool and pour two glasses of whiskey.

"Carlo is dead." He said as he takes the glass in my hand and continues, "Found five hours ago by my informant in France but we found some traces that lead back Santiago. We need to put him down Alexander or our operation in Colombia will be at risk too." He said seriously.

"Send some men into their warehouse and have them get some information. I want this problem to be closed at the end of this week then I will put my bullet in Santiago's head after." I said grimly as I drank the remaining liquid in my glass.

"Also, I want you to send two men to keep Samantha guarded 24/7, I don't want to risk her life. Make sure they keep their presence unnoticeable." I ordered as I walk back again to my chair and sit in front of him.

"Don't tell me you already fucked her?" He asked chuckling. He is already dead by now if he is not my friend. We've been known each other after we did some transactions back in Italy and that was when I was starting my business there eight years ago. Since then, he became my most trusted loyal friend and my right in command.

"That's none of your business." I snapped coldly at him but he only shake his head, while grinning.

"So, you already did the deed huh?" I smirked at him tenuously as I remember the feeling of her warm willing cunt wrap around me but the thought that she ran away after, gives me this bitter taste left in my mouth.

I ignore him after as I open the envelope that I got last three months eagerly like my life depends on it, and a sinister smile creeps on my face when I face the papers. Seeing her beautiful face makes me smile widely like an idiot I was. All of the details and info about her are tucked in inside the papers as I reminisce the plan I have been doing and now it started but not on the way I like it to be, but soon...

I stood up and made my way to the floor to ceiling wall inside my office as I ready myself to face her and this time he'll sure there's no chance for her to escape from me. I don't want to waste everything, now that she is available again in the market after splitting them up.

''You are mine, Samantha, '' I stated to myself as I stare at reflection. I like it when my tongue rolls and savors her name.

Loving You 2017


End file.
